a Battle for Canterlot
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: When Shining Armor's old foe Lightning Clap returns to Canterlot, Things take a turn for the worst as he plans to get revenge on Shinng for all of the things he had done in the past become reality, and start effecting everypony, turning it into full on war.
1. Chapter 1

Shining Stood in the Ballroom, the sun sparkled brightly through the colored glass that made up the windows. He paced back and forth; he was going through his thoughts again and again. He walked over to the wall and started to hit his head against it. He looked up to see nothing but the ceiling of the room used for all of the finer events, like the grand galloping gala.

"I know something isn't right, I just can't wrap my hoof around it." Shining hissed to no pony in particular. He heard four hooves land on the tile flooring.

"Can you now… Captain" asked a sinister voice from the other corner of the room.

"W-Who are you" Shining Armor stammered. Shining turned around to be face to face with a Grey Pegasus Stallion with a black mane which was covering his left eye; He had a smirk plastered onto his face, and an evil glint in his eye, he was also wearing armor, but it was black and red, with a dagger encrusted where shining would have the small shield on his armor.

"Oh, Shining Armor, how dare you forget who I am" He asked

"Who the hay are you, and how do you know me?" he asked

"Well I know you because you did THIS" he said as he pulled his mane away from his face, revealing a long gash across his eye

* * *

"Lightning Clap" Shining said in a shocked tone

"Don't wear my name out kid" he commented, he took a step forward, forcing Shining to take a step back. He continued, "Don't you remember I used to poke fun at you, till the day you snapped, drawing you wooden sword from your saddle bag and making me go blind in the left eye" he yelled

"You poked fun at me one too many times, Lightning" Shining commented, this caused Lightning to pin Shining armor against the wall. He drew his sword and hit Shining's Cheek, causing a shallow gash to form right under his eye.

"YOU NEVER SPEAK TO YOUE ELEDERS THAT WAY" he boomed

"you two years older than me Lightning, you don't scare me" Shining commented, he took the moment to grab hold of his outspread wings and pull forward with a lot of force, causing two horrifying pops to echo through the room and Lightning to scream in pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO" he yelled

"I just dislocated your wings, have fun escaping lightning." Shining snickered as he left the room

"You will rue this day shining armor, for I will get my revenge, I declare war on Canterlot, and I shall take your life, along with the two ponies you care for the most" he hissed to himself as he got up off the floor and ran to the door he used to get in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Nighttime in Canterlot; Shining was at his castle tower with his lovely wife, Princess Cadence. They were finally settling down after a hard day of tending to royal duties, or in shining armors case, dislocating the wings of your old foe. He still hadn't told Cadence what had happened, and he wasn't close to telling her right now. But apparently he got the hint seconds later.

"Shiny, is everything ok, you don't look so good" she asked

"Everything is fine cadence, I'm just tired" he told her

"No shining, something happened at work today that you're not telling me about, I heard that scream. She commented

"Look, an old foe of mine showed up, threatened me, started to physically attack me, and I took the necessary actions."

"And what was that rue this day, thing about" cadence asked

"He's plotting some sort of revenge." Shining said, if I were to pay more attention, none of this would have happened." He added. Before Cadence could tell him anything more, they started to smell smoke.

"Are they having another kitchen fire?" Cadence asked him.

"Cadence, the castle chefs stopped cooking about two hours ago." He said. He ran to the window and threw the white curtains open to find the neighborhoods below burning to the ground. He saw the ponies fleeing towards the castle.

"Oh no" he said. There were Ponies in black and red cloaks going around a causing all the trouble, torches in there magical grips. He started pacing back and forth again. his mane starting to stick out in places it shouldn't

"Honey, are you" Cadence started

"NO, no I'm not ok; all of this is my fault, all of it, all because I was defending myself against Lightning Clap."

"Wait, the one you made blind in the right eye"

"Left actually, but that's not important right now, his men are out they destroying Canterlot and I'm just sitting here doing nothing." He explained, he started to put his armor on and leave the house.

"Try not to get hurt sweetie" She called to him

"No promises" he called back.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the wonderful Princess Mi Amore Cadenza" a voice said from across the room.

"Who are you" she asked as she started to back away. She didn't want any trouble from the mysterious grey pegasi that had seemed to appear out of thin air. "My husbands captain of the royal gaurd, i will have you tracked down if you try any funny buissness on me" she added. She hoped the threat would sink in.

"Oh, Princess, that won't be nessesary, The next thing she knew somthing sharp went into her forearm, and she fell to the ground. before she blacked out, she saw a traquilizer dart in her arm, and two other ponies pick her up and cover her with somthing. She heard the pony laugh evily as she was placed on the ponys backs.

* * *

"What now master lightining" asked one of the cloaked ponys. He glared at him with his one good eye.

"Get her past the gaurds, and bring her to my chariot, gather up the others and flee towards the everfree" Lightning commanded. "We need to stop off at my palace." he added. another phyco laugh escaped his lips, he sribbled a note down and left it there for shining to find instead of his wife. an with that they left.

* * *

Shining saw the cloaked ponys run towards the everfree. He started to run as fast as he could, hoping to find Lightning Clap in the huge crowd. After awhile he couldn't keep up, and he saw them all go into the everfree forest.

"Idiots, they will all be dead by tommorow" he hissed. He started to walk back to the castle. As soon as he enterd the ivory tower that he called home, he felt that somthing wasn't right.

"Cadence" he called. there was no response "CADENCE" he yelled, only his echo responded this time. He started to franticly search everywhere for her, she seemed to have gone off the grid without a trace.

"No, no, no this isn't happining, just wake up Shining, its all a dream." he started to say to himself. He wanted to belive that, till he found the note. he read aloud to himself

**We Have Your Wife**

**Off to get another**

**Want them back**

**come to the everfree**

**you know where**

**~LC**

Shining eyes started to glaze over. he couldn't stand it anymore

"NO" he yelled, drawing the attetion of his men that were in the hallway. they thought it wasn't important though, so they just kept on walking. Shining walked over to the window

"Cadence, I will get you from that... that deamond if its the last thing i do." he vowed to himself. He walked over to a couch they had, and layed down on it.

"I am a horrible husband right now, not to mention a horrible guard captain" he said. "I nee to get cadence" he said. he closed his eyes, letting his emotioms flow freely, somthing he rarely did. He fell asleep a few moments later, just wanting everything to be peaceful again.


	3. Chapter 3

Shining awoke the next morning to five sets of hooves running towards his door. He rubbed his eyes, seeing the charred buildings below. He sighed, deeply. When he turned around though he almost fell back into the glass window, for rainbow dash was right up in his face.

"What are you hiding from us Shining Armor" she scolded

"What are you talking about Rainbow" he asked, fear creeping into his voice

"What little guard trick are you playing on us, is this some sort of military joke, WELL IT ISN'T FUNNY"

"What are you talking about? I don't mess around" he said in his cracked voice.

Another pony went in front of him and told rainbow to take a breather, He finally got a good look at the orange pony that stood in front of him along with three other ponies.

"Ah' think what rainbow was tryin' to say is, what happened with Twilight" she said in a soothing tone of voice. "You must know what is happinin'" she added.

"NO, no not her too, tell me this is a joke, it's a joke right" shining said as his mane started to frizz up again.

"No darling it's not" rarity exclaimed "We would never stoop down so low" she added. Shining let out a yell of frustration and a few unpleasant words and rammed his head up against the wall.

"First they take Cadence, now they took Twilie" he said through tears. He stopped for a second though, for he heard muffled screams and the door burst open.

"Captain Armor, a second wave of enemies have attacked and we all ready lost the front lines" he said franticly

"What do you mean, "Lost the front lines" he said. The guard looked around and then moved his hoof across his neck and stuck his tongue out.

"Well, get more guards out there, I got to go take care of some other things" he said as he looked out his window

"One more thing sir, are you... crying?" he asked

"IS THAT REALLY IMPORTAINT NOW PRIVATE" he barked

"NO,SIR" he said back to shining. after he saluted he left the captain and the four mares alone. Shining transported his armor onto his body and went towards the door.

"Stay here, if i'm not back in ten days, start a search party" he said

"Yes,sir" rainbow and pinkie pie said in unison. Shining rolled his eyes and left. His destination the everfree.

* * *

Lightning clap laughed evilly. He moved a stone piece carved to look like a skull across the map to canterlot. He looked up to find Cadence and twilight both up

"You'll never get away with this Lightning Clap" cadence yelled at him.

"SCILENCE" he barked at her, "Your knight and shining armor may come here, but he won't get out alive, I think ill make a nice cloak when i'm done with him" he said.

"No. shining armor is ten, no Twenty times the man you will ever be" Twilight said. Lightning walked over to the wall they were chained too, he pulled his hoof back and wacked Twilight across the face

"WHAT PART OF SCILENCE DON"T YOU GET" he yelled at her.

"If i could move my hooves right know i would be giving you a gesture" cadence hissed. Lightning pulled his hoof back and repeated the same thing he did to twilight to her, but this time it was twice as hard.

"Both of you quiet" he hissed. they heard the door open, only to find one of his gaurds in the doorway

"Master, Shining Armor has left for the everfree and is making progress fast, he is only going to take fourty eight hourst to get here" he

"Well, i'll have a nice suprise waiting for him" he said as he used a retrieval spell to have a war ax, war hammer, and his sword at his hoove tips. he put them up against the wall and laughed again. "I'll make sure he dies a slow and painful death" he sneered. He let out an evil cackle and turned back to his work.

"Your dismissed dark skull" he said, and with that the pony left.


	4. Chapter 4

Shining Armor ran through the ever free, it had been two days and he wasn't going to give up, and he certainly wouldn't go back if one of those mares snitched, and his quadrant came to get him. Of course, he knew them from the wedding, and he knew they would obey him; he was the second closet thing to the princesses, and blueblood. He started to walk through a heavily wooded area. He was also trying to think of what Lightning meant. He didn't know where he meant, he could of passes where he needed to go and he wouldn't even know he did. He heard a stick snap in the distance. He also heard the flapping of wings.

"There he is, Get him" yelled an earth pony. He heard hooves coming towards him.

"I should have thought this through" shining hissed. He was soon surrounded by a bunch of Lightings "lookouts".

"Oh I see, you want to play that way, hmm" He sneered at them.

"Let's dance, idiot" sneered one of the unicorn guards

"Or you can give yourself up to us." Another guard stated "You Choose." He added after a dramatic pause that was supposed to give what he was saying an eerie effect. Shining drew his sword and managed to scare most of them, hundreds of them fleeing towards the Ancient Castle of the Pony Sisters.

"Later newbie's" he said as he transported to the castle way before any of the guards got there. "You're a laugh, Lighting." Shining said as he walked into the castle with ease, not even seeing a guard around. He walked through, and finally found the throne room. Only to find it was being guarded by two gladiators.

"Shoot, how do I get past them" shining thought as he poked his head around the corner. He looked back and found a vase, not really filled with anything.

"Ah ha" he said as he grabbed the ceramic container and through it across the hallway, making it smash into a glass window, and having shattered glass and shards of clay go everywhere. The two gladiators ran down the corridor

"He's down this way I just know it" said the senseless guard. Shining quickly dashed down the hall to the big double doors, and threw them open with his magic.

* * *

The doors where thrown open, Lightning looked over his shoulder to find his foe, standing right there giving him evil eyes.

"Ah shining armor, the one colt I've been looking for" he stated.

"I think the word you're looking for is, Stallion" he said as he gripped his sword.

"Shiny don't do this" he heard his wife call from the other side of the room; she was locked in the other room.

"CADENCE" he said in a shocked tone of voice.

"I'm surprised you forgot some pony else" Twilight said sarcastically

"TWILIE" he said in his shocked tone of voice again. Shining turned around to find Lightning had grabbed his war ax and was just about to swing.

"Look, the rules are simple, I win, you're dead, and your family is to, But you win, I'll let them go" he explained

"Like I didn't know" shining said. He jumped over the blade of the ax swinging toward his feet. Lightning must have not seen how close they were to the wall and the ax was lodged into the stone.

"Uh oh" he said. Shining started to snicker

"Face the facts lightning, you couldn't fight for your life" Shining swung his sword and hit his unarmored back, causing a long gash to form where it had hit just moments ago. Lightning screamed in pain, and leapt up and started to flap his wings. He started to move around the large room, ax in hoof

"How are you doing that, I dislocated both your wings, you shouldn't be flying for months" he shouted

"It's called magic, do I need to explain?" he asked

"Ya you do, you're a Pegasus" Shining armor commented.

"Have you seen my guards" Lightning sneered

"Oh right" shining said as he started to back up towards the wall. He put his hoof behind him and grabbed the war hammer Lightning had so foolishly left lying around. Lightning locked his eyes onto shining, pulled his ax back over his head and took a dive for Shining Armor. As lightning neared, Shining swung with all the force he could muster and hit lightning in the head, causing him to go flying into the wall, leaving a pony shaped hole in it.

"You… don't… scare… me" Lightning stuttered.

"You're helpless though, and you have destroyed Canterlot, you realize you would be executed, or put away for the rest of your life" Shining commented "I'm just doing you a favor" he added, before he put his sword to his neck and threw the war hammer at the door, hitting the door knob and making it fall to the ground.

"No, I won't stop fighting till I_" Lightning's explanation was cut short for shining had swung at his head, and made a deep slit across his neck.

"yep, that taught you" he said to himself. he put the sword down and turned to his family.

"Cadence, Twilie!" he said as he ran up to them.

"Shiny, you're alright" Cadence said to him.

"Look, we got to get home before his gaurds find out what happened" Shining said as he ran out the double doors, with a nod of there heads, twilight and cadence folowed. Canterlot would return to it's peaceful state as soon as they got back


	5. Chapter 5

It was week later, and Rainbow dash and Apple Jack were setting up the search party. The rest of the mares kept guard at the edge of Canterlot. All of Lightning's guards had not attacked since shinning third day out on the field. Though they had found some, and had managed to arrest every one of them.

"Ah' sure hope shining is ok" applejack said

"Ya and what about Cadence and Twilight" Rainbow literally screeched, making the guards cringe at the sudden volume change.

"Ah' am worried about them too, rainbow" She hissed.

"THEIR BACK, THEIR BACK!" they heard some pony yell

"Pinkie pie, what are you talking about" rainbow asked. Pinkie waved them over and started to run, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and the two other guards ran after pinkie till they reached the edge of the ever free.

"Captain Armor?" one of them called into the mist surrounding the forest. They heard some pony clear there throat. They all turned around to find Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, and Twilight all standing there in one piece.

"Twilight!" Rainbow dash, applejack, fluttershy, rarity, and pinkie pie all exclaimed in unison. Shining looked around at the damaged Canterlot, knowing it take months to get it back to the way it was originally. Cadence looked at shining, and shining looked at her. They were just happy that every pony was safe, and soon, they would be back to living their normal lives in Canterlot.

**The End**


End file.
